twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte
Charlotte is a nomadic vampire roaming North America with her mate Peter. Neither of them are vegetarian. They met while they were members of the Mexican Coven. Biography Early life Charlotte was originally created in the south as part of Maria's newborn vampire army. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time when Maria went looking for humans to turn. She was not intended to be left alive. Peter was the first person to talk to her after the transformation, soon becoming the only sane, stable thing in her new life. After her first year of life, a deep bond grew between the pair. One night, Jasper was giving the newborns one-on-one instruction. He would call them up individually, but none returned. Charlotte was the eighth to be called. Jasper selected her and gestured for her to follow. Enraged by this, Peter yelled for her to run and bolted after her. They both escaped, and later became mates. Peter went back for Jasper, who lived with them for awhile before deciding to leave them because of the overwhelming emotions of his prey. Peter and Charlotte stayed on good terms with the Cullens, visiting them several times. Charlotte would have been tempted to join Jasper and Alice had it not been for their strange diet. ''Midnight Sun'' In the partial draft of Midnight Sun, Peter and Charlotte come by Forks to pay Jasper a visit. Their short stay caused distress to Edward as he feared for Bella's life, but they blamed it on the diet of animal blood. ''Eclipse'' Charlotte and Peter are mentioned by Jasper when he is talking about his past. ''Breaking Dawn'' When Jasper and Alice find Peter and Charlotte, they send the couple to Forks to help testify against the Volturi when the Cullens are accused of creating an immortal child (Renesmee). She stays behind when Alistair flees for his life and determines to testify for the Cullens. She is last heard holding a short conversation with Jasper before going on her way with Peter. Physical description Charlotte is described as "Alice-sized and white-blonde". She is also "very petite" and is 5'0" ft tall. Relationships Peter Peter is Charlotte's mate. He was the first to talk to her after her transformation, and over time, they became deeply bonded with each other. As her newborn year neared its end, Peter grew increasingly anxious, though she didn't know why. When she was about to be executed, Peter took charge and urged her to run. She trusted him enough to break into a sprint without a second of doubt. Together, they fled the coven and moved up north, where they found a more peaceful existence. A few years later, Peter decided to go back for Jasper and she wanted to go with him, but he convinced her to let him go alone, saying that it would be more inconspicuous. Charlotte was surprised when Jasper joined them, though she did not enjoy his company much. She was happy when he left, because she had Peter all to herself. The two of them currently enjoy the peaceful immortal life that they share. Film portrayal ]] Charlotte will be portrayed by actress Valorie Curry in Breaking Dawn - Part 2. Appearances *''Midnight Sun'' *''Eclipse'' (Mentioned only) *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Category:Minor characters Category:Mates Category:Nomads Category:Mexican Coven Category:Cullen witnesses